275th Annual Hunger Games
by ElephantEyes
Summary: Katniss died in the 74th Hunger Games, Peeta was victor. The Hunger Games continued. 24 tributes are entered into the 275th Hunger Games, and it is a Quell. The Twist is a terrible one - who will fight their way out? *Carry on of my previously deleted story*
1. RePost

**Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 275****th**** Annual Hunger Games!**

In the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss couldn't bear the thought of killing Peeta in the end so instead she used her knife to kill herself. Peeta was crowned Victor.  
Peeta, Prim, Gale and Mrs Everdeen were very depressed with the loss of Katniss but got on with their lives without her. There was never a Rebellion, Finnick and Prim never died. President Snow is still in charge. The Hunger Games carried on as usual.

**Hi guys! So upset when my story (and loads of other SYOTs) were deleted – there is going to be an uprising! Anyway I have decided to repost it and I hope all of you guys who submitted the tributes come to read this! We want you back! Any new readers – feel free to carry on reading, we have some great tributes! =) **

~ ElephantEyes and FinbarWrong


	2. Quell Twist

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to announce the 275th Quarter Quell twist! How exciting." President Flake clicks his old, wrinkly fingers and strokes his black curly moustache as he waits for his assistant. A small, scrawny, brown haired boy, who must only have been about 7, stumbles up to the stage with the infamous box of gold envelopes in his hands. "Thank you, Arnold" President Flake whispers to the little boy and pushes him away from the camera after receiving the gold envelope with the letters '275th' on it. "And now, for the twist..." Pres. Flake clears his throat and slowly peels open the envelope, read it to himself, then looks straight at the cameras broadcasting this live to all 12 of the Districts nervously waiting for the terrible news. "To prove that the actions of a single person can affect everyone, including the ones they love; this year's tributes must complete a given task or their family will pay the _terrible_ price". President Flake tries to cover a smirk, _this year should be fun_ he thinks to himself before wishing the audience a merry "May the Odds be ever in your favour". But of course the odds are not in _anybody's_ favour this year...

**Hello! So, did you like the twist? Basically what it is saying is that each tribute will be given a task (that could be ANYTHING) different from other tributes, this task must then be completed before the tribute exits the arena – dead or alive. If they don't complete the task, their family will suffer the consequences...  
The tribute, unknowingly, will choose this fate, but to make sure it is completely random and unbiased we must ask all of you to choose a number from 1-36 for each of your tributes to decide their fate! If we are not given a number, then we might just have to choose it ourselves, and it won't be very pleasant... So be sure to PM or review your number if you haven't already! Thankyou!**


	3. Tribute List and Sponsor System

**Hello! Anyway, here is the final tribute list! Thankyou so much for the awesome tributes!**

District 1  
Male- Brett Di 'Angelo, 18 (IAmNobodyFool)  
Female- Velvet Sarella, 17 (Tibbi11)

District 2  
Male- Shale Anderson, 15 (Moonlight Resonance)  
Female- Jayden De La Rosa, 14 (Jaide)

District 3  
Male- Marin Forence, 16 (Lulu347)  
Female- Gwyna Porthing, 14 (PrincessScissors)

District 4  
Male- Zander River, 17 (TheMasterSlytherin)  
Female- Artis Delferry, 15 (cocodog146)

District 5  
Male- Brian Fare, 13 (Me but He definitely won't win – He is a bloodbath filler)  
Female- Flash Volta, 15 (Snow Fire)

District 6  
Male- Kolvin Seens, 14 (alybobaly)  
Female- Maya Flowers, 12 (Jakey121)

District 7  
Male- Forrest Asher, 16 (The Smart One 64)  
Female- Christine Hatcher, 17 (Raynan)

District 8  
Male- Jordan Bak, 12 (Jaide)  
Female- Samantha Evens, 17 (FlowerGirl95)

District 9  
Male- Thomas Sweet, 12 (Cocodog146)  
Female- Gwendalynn Rosemarie, 16 (The Peacekeeper)

District 10  
Male-Chase Daniels, 13 (Jakey121)  
Female- Tansy Marie Hepperly, 16 (Twihard44)

District 11  
Male- Kindria Hylon, 12 (Huntress)  
Female-Felessa Bridges, 17 (alybobaly)

District 12  
Male- Griffin Heralds, 16 (jakey121)  
Female- Sea Jackson, 13 (IAmNobodyFool)

**So I still need those numbers (see previous chapter) 1-36! Otherwise bad things may happen to your tribute, and we wouldn't want that, would we? Anyway here is a sponsor list, I adapted it from ChocolateTear's SYOT Story, you guys should check it out! It is awesome!**

**2 Point Items**

Three foot square of plastic

Half a loaf of bread (District specific, pick whichever District you want)

Small Cracker pack

Half a pack of dried beef strips

Bottle of iodine

Matches

Small coil of wire

Half gallon water bottle (empty)

Pair of socks

Apple

Adhesive tape

Gauze pads

Bandages

Antibiotic ointment

Tweezers

Safety pins

Plastic gloves

Packet of dried fruit

Packet of dried apple

Thread

Needle

Banana

Orange

Battery

**4 Point Items**

Small backpack (empty)

Sunglasses

Gallon water bottle (empty)

Flashlight

Water skin

Two apples

Antiseptic wipes

Soap

Sharp scissors

Thermometer

Packet of dried pear

Spoon

Hypodermic needle

Piece of goat cheese

Plate

Fork

Two oranges

Slingshot

Five needles

**8 Point Items**

Medium backpack (empty)

Knife

Half a Gallon bottle of water (full)

Jacket

Belt

Burn ointment

Net

Pot

Spare spearhead

Pills to reduce fever

Nausea medicine

Two plates

Wooden bowl

Anaesthetic in a spray bottle

Long coil of wire

Five darts

Ten needles

Five batteries

**16 Point Items**

Blanket

Large backpack (empty)

Pair of boots

Sleep Syrup

Gallon Water Bottle (Full)

Club

Two spare spearheads

Pot of hot broth

Five sweet rolls

Tureen of lamb stew on wild rice

Long knife

Spile

Six hypodermic needles

Ten darts

Poison for darts/needles/hypodermic needles

**24 Point Items**

Sheath for holding arrows

Bow

Five knives

Sleeping bag

Night vision glasses

Spear

A dozen arrows

Axe

Two long knives

Flotation belt

Chemical burn ointment

Bullwhip

Bottle of poison

Two ninja star

Blow dart gun

Wooden mallet

Shark knife

**34 Point Items**

Ten knives

Blood poisoning medication

Pair of axes

Shield

Sword

Sai sword

Machete

7 ninja stars

A dozen crossbow bolts

**50 Point Items**

Tent pack

Spiked mace

First aid kit (includes gauze pads, adhesive tape, bandages, a splint, antiseptic wipes, soap, antibiotic ointment, tweezers, sharp scissors, safety pins, a thermometer, pills to reduce fever, nausea medicine, plastic gloves, and one other product of choice)

Body armour

Trident

Double swords

Crossbow

Ten ninja stars

Small, portable outlet for electric wires (requires battery change after two days, and uses two batteries every change.)

Chain whip

**Thankyou ChocolateTear =D Ways to get points;**

**Review – 1 Point  
Good Review – 2 Points  
Constructive Review- 3 Points**

**Submitting a Tribute – 7 Points  
Submitting a Bloodbath Tribute – 10 Points**

**Giving Arena Ideas – 3 Points  
Giving Mutt Ideas- 3 Points  
Giving Any Ideas for the story- 3 Points**

**Answering a Question Correctly (I will put one of these at the end of each chapter, they can be of any difficulty about mainly the HungerGames but possibly not – you can but the answering in either a review or PM) – 3 Points**

**Sponsoring will start after the Bloodbath Chapter – Please PM Your sponsor item and the tribute you wish to give it too, you can club together with someone and put your points together to buy a tribute a larger item but you all must PM me.**

**So, me and FinbarWrong have each chosen 3 tributes each out of a hat for the Reapings – these were totally random. But we will make sure each tribute has a POV before the Games =D They should be up soonish but if not I apoligise, I blame my school.**

**Thankyou! Don't forget to send in numbers!**


End file.
